


Newtmas One-Shots

by Living_In_A_Dream_World



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_In_A_Dream_World/pseuds/Living_In_A_Dream_World
Summary: Hello everyone!I'm gonna post Newtmas one-shots in here :)Love, Anne





	Newtmas One-Shots

Newt had to drag himself out of bed. Dreading the new day. Another day of the same routine, another day of hidden feelings that made him more depressed every day. “Newt you up?” A voice asked. Oh that voice. The reason for al his feelings. “Yes Tommy” And Thomas entered, with Teresa trailing behind him. Of course. Newt got up fast and threw a shirt on. Not noticing Thomas staring at him. “Whats up?” He asked Thomas and Teresa. Ever since Teresa came here Thomas would never leave her side. He gave up running. I didn’t understand. “Alby needs you” Teresa spoke sweetly. She was such a sweet girl, but Newt couldn’t help the feeling of loathing bubble. “I’ll go and see him” With that Newt left the room. He looked over the glade and spotted Alby. Walking towards him he yelled “Alby?” Alby turned around and smiled. “Morning Newt” Alby his smile faded and replaced itself with concern. “You oké Newt?” Newt nodded. “Yeah I’m oké why?” “You look tired. Your not sick?” Newt shook his head. “No” Alby was not satisfied and kept eying Newt. “Look Newt, I have known you for more than two years. I know you, now spill” This was an order Newt knew this. He sighed and let himself fall in the grass. “Ably you know how I wanted to die when I came here?” Alby nodded looking down at the blonde. “I feel the same again” Alby looked shocked. “I can’t stand it. The way he looks at her. Their glances. They kill me” Alby didn’t understand. “Who?” Newt closed his eyes and whispered “Thomas and Teresa, and Teresa isn’t the one I like” Alby nodded his head. “I got a feeling like that, I’m sorry Newt” Newt shook is head. “Don’t be. I’ll live. I hope” He whispered the last part but Alby heard it. Patting Newt’s leg Alby got up. “Keep your chin up Shank” And Alby left. Newt sighed. Chin up and fake smile on.   
He got up and walked towards Chuck and Gally. “Morning Shank” Gally said punching him in the ribs. “Ouch, morning Gal, Chuckie” “What was Alby all about?” Gally asked him. Newt had to make up something. Not willing to share what he and Alby talked about. “He just wanted to know if things were oke here” Gally nodded. “I’m going for a walk” Newt said and turned around. Seeing Thomas chase Teresa, laughing their asses off. Newt walked towards the cliff. He sat down on the edge. Legs hanging there. He looked down, and wondered how it would feel. To just jump. He had nothing and no one. Why stay? He scooted a little closer to the edge. He just looked down. Tears started to come. He had never cried. Not that he can remember at least. Newt broke. He couldn’t help it. Now he was full on sobbing. Unable to stop. “Newt?” Minho walked towards him. “What are you doing man?” Slowly Minho came closer and laid a hand on Newt’s shoulder. “I’m tired” Newt cries. Minho sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Newt. “We all have our moments Newt” This wasn’t just a moment. He had been fighting these tears and feelings for months now. He was done. He put his head on Minho’s shoulders. 

He must have fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and saw eyes staring back at him. Eyes he could drown in. Eyes that looked concerned. “Hey buddy” Newt cringed a little at the buddy comment. He put his hands over his eyes only then noticing his bracelets were missing. Horrified he looked around frantic, looking for his bracelets, cradling his arms to hide all the cuts and burns. “Calm down” Thomas said while trying to push Newt down. “NO THOMAS!” He yelled. So scared. Thomas was taken aback but reached over and took Newt his hands in his. Newt was still panicking and trying to pull away. That moment Thomas slowly moved his head forward. Towards Newt his wrists. Newt went numb when Thomas placed his lips on one of the fresh cuts. He kissed every cut, burn and scar there was. Newt was still numb. Gaping at Thomas. “Why Newt?” Newt was too surprised to make any form of sound. Thomas looked up at Newt. Locking eyes. “Why?” Thomas whispered. “I’m to tired” Newt answered shaking. Thomas slowly moved one of his hands up to Newt’s cheek. Slowly stroking and wiping tears. “Never again” Thomas whispered. “Come to me next time” “No” Newt shook his head. Thomas looked shocked. “I can’t” Newt whispered. “It hurts” “What hurts Newt?” “You” Thomas his eyes widened in shock. “You and Teresa” Thomas just stared. Newt knew it. He ruined their friendship. “Me and Teresa?” Newt cringed again. Thomas shook his head. “Oh silly boy” Thomas leaned over. “Oh silly, silly boy” Slowly stroking Newt’s face he continued “There is no me and Teresa, the reason were so close is that she’s the only one who knows I’m gay.” Newt his eyes shot up looking right into Thomas his eyes. Thomas continued to stroke Newts cheek, slowly moving his hand to the back of Newts neck. Pulling him closer. Newts breath hitched as he slowly closed his eyes. Then he felt lips on his. Thomas his lips. His heart hammered in his chest. Thomas nudged him and murmured “Kiss me back shank” Newt giggled and started to kiss Thomas back. Thomas his hands roamed over Newts body and Newt melted. He loved it. Thomas moved his hands towards Newts wrists. “Please never do that again babe” Newt nodded. “Promise me” “I promise” At that Thomas attacked Newts neck. Newt moaned out loud, shocking himself. “So hot” Thomas kissed his ear. Then someone squealed. “FINALLY” Newt and Thomas shot up and saw Teresa standing there. Newt blushed as Thomas smiled. “Yeah finally, and now I’m never letting him go” Thomas winked.


End file.
